A line that linked us
by Lady Lacie Lullaby
Summary: Aku dan saudara kembarku berbeda, wajah kami memang serupa, tapi tidak dengan sifat. Naruto memiliki sifat carefree, naif, ramah dan ceria. Kesayangan ibu, kesayangan ayah. Sementara aku begitu kompleks dan pendiam. Hingga pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan meruntuhkan tembok dingin pertahananku.


Kalian tahu siapa yang punya Naruto =w=

_Drama_

* * *

Aku dan saudara kembar laki-lakiku memiliki banyak perbedaan soal selera, tapi kami punya satu hal yang sama, yaitu kasih sayang.

Dan pemuda yang sama.

.

.

.

Raven di hadapanku menatap tajam pada sepasang mata biru yang berdiri di samping kami berdua yang duduk berhadapan. Pemuda berambut merah yang berdiri itu pun menggebrak meja dan berkilat marah, "Jangan bawa-bawa namaku!" ucapnya tajam pada si raven. Si raven itu malah tersenyum mengejek, "Aku hanya mencontohkan ini pada Naruko, hubungan sesama jenis itu hal yang tabu—" mata onyx yang kusukai kembali menoleh padaku, "iya kan, Naruko? Kau setuju padaku, kan?" dia lurus menatapku, tapi aku tidak bisa memberikan jawaban apapun. Tenggorokanku terasa sangat pahit untuk mengucapkannya, dia meminta satu jawaban yang simpel—tapi karena aku tahu _hal itu_, suaraku tercekat.

Gaara tidak menunggu jawabanku, karena itu dia kembali memukul meja, "Hubunganku dengan siapapun bukanlah urusanmu, Uchiha." Desisnya, mungkin orang lain akan gentar ditatap seperti itu oleh Gaara yang terkenal menyeramkan, namun tidak dengan Sasuke. Mereka sama-sama menyeramkan, "Uruslah urusanmu sendiri, apa yang dikatakan orang lain tidak akan berpengaruh padaku." Sorot mata mengancam dari iris biru itu tidak memudar, tapi Sasuke tidak menampilkan ekspresi takut sedikitpun.

"Apakah menjadi seorang gay itu menyenangkan? Bagaimana rasanya—"

Aku terbelalak begitu mendengar apa yang dikatakan Sasuke selanjutnya. Aku tidak menyangka dia akan mengatakan hal yang menyiratkan kejijikan seperti itu. Detik kemudian, perkelahian terjadi. Aku segera ditarik oleh Sakura untuk menjauh. Murid-murid yang lain tidak ada yang sanggup melerai, mereka berdua sabuk hitam Karate!. Ketua kelas, satu-satunya yang sanggup melerai, sang genius Hyuuga Neji tidak masuk, gosip hubungannya dengan Gaara sudah tersebar ke seantero sekolah dan mungkin membuatnya frustasi. Kudengar dari curhatan Hinata dia dihukum oleh ayah dan pamannya, dikurung seminggu sebagai hukuman karena mencemarkan nama baik keluarga.

Tapi bukan itu sebenarnya yang menggangguku—

Kulemparkan pandangan, menyapu seluruh murid yang ada. Tidak ada saudara kembarku diantara murid-murid yang diam—mereka tidak bersorak, Gaara sangat kalap sekarang dan membuat perkelahian itu terlihat seperti pertarungan hidup-mati. Aku memang mengkhawatirkan keadaan Sasuke—tapi aku lebih mengkhawatirkan saudaraku. Rasa sakit yang diterimanya mungkin jauh lebih besar dari rasa sakitku. Maka aku berlari keluar, menyusuri koridor, tidak menghiraukan panggilan teman-temanku—

Mungkin saat ini dia sedang menangis di atap sekolah. Dan aku benar.

Aku bisa mendengar isakannya di balik pintu yang tertutup. Aku tahu dia sedang berada di sisi lain dari pintu itu dan menahan tangis, tapi tidak bisakah—

. . .

Aku dan saudara kembarku berbeda, wajah kami memang serupa, tapi tidak dengan sifat.

Naruto memiliki sifat carefree, naif, ramah dan ceria. Kesayangan ibu, kesayangan ayah.

Sementara aku begitu kompleks dan pendiam. Aku tahu keluargaku menyayangiku—tapi perhatian yang diberikan mereka padaku berbeda dengan yang mereka berikan pada Naruto.

Aku tidak membenci mereka, aku tidak membenci Naruto. Aku hanya—memberi jarak.

Hingga pemuda raven itu tiba-tiba saja datang dan meruntuhkan tembok dingin pertahananku.

. . .

Aku ingat bagaimana dia datang menawarkan kehangatannya, menawarkan tubuhnya untuk kupeluk, dan bibirnya untuk kukecup. Dan dengan bodohnya aku terjatuh dalam perangkapnya—saat aku akhirnya tahu kenapa dia mendekatiku, ternyata hanyalah untuk menyembunyikan kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi dan saat hampir terkuak, dia dengan sukses mengumumkan diriku sebagai kekasihnya. Lalu kabar hubunganku dengannya masih menjadi pembicaraan hangat selama dua minggu. Aku begitu bahagia, kami tidak pernah berpisah. Dia memberiku kehangatan yang selama ini aku selalu tolak dengan halus. Aku pernah mengatakan padanya, jika dia kegelapan, maka aku adalah cahayanya.

Itu hanyalah kebohongan di dalam fakta luar. Fakta yang sebenarnya adalah—aku bukanlah sang cahaya.

Begitu banyak gadis yang menyukai Sasuke, dan harus mengelus dada saat aku menjadi kekasihnya. Sakura, Ino dan Karin hanyalah segelintir dari mereka yang bisa menerima kabar itu dengan ikhlas. Aku terus menerima teror dari mereka yang tidak menyukai hal ini—aku di bullying selama satu bulan penuh. Bukannya aku tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Sasuke—tapi apa kalian tahu yang dia katakan?

_"Itu resiko karena menjadi pacarku, kenapa kau tidak melawan saja?"_

Bukankah seharusnya dia melindungiku? Bukankah seharusnya dia melawan mereka yang menerorku, dan membubarkan fans klub fanatiknya itu? Wajar kan, kalau aku—kekasihnya, meminta hal-hal seperti itu? Malah adik kembarku yang berteriak-teriak marah saat aku di bullying, dan dengan berani melawan para gadis yang menerorku. Begitu besar keganjilan yang menghinggapiku, hingga aku melihat kejadian hari itu.

Tepat empat bulan aku menjadi kekasih Sasuke, aku ingin memberikannya bento spesial dan kado buatan sendiri sebagai hadiah kenangan. Saat itu aku melihatnya sedang berdiri memunggungiku, tangannya seperti sedang memeluk sesuatu dan kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Aku menghentikan langkahku, hatiku membuncah saat membayangkan reaksi seperti apa yang akan dia tunjukkan saat aku memberikannya hadiah yang aku bawa. Namun saat aku lihat warna rambut yang sama seperti milikku menyembul dari pundak Sasuke—aku langsung tahu apa yang terjadi.

Aku menjatuhkan bingkisan yang aku bawa, lalu berlari menjauh.

Hanya hari itu aku membenci Naruto. Malam, saat dia tidak berada di kamarnya, aku masuk dan membaca notes miliknya yang dia simpan di kotak sudut ruangan—tempat dia menyembunyikan hal-hal pribadi, dan hanya diketahui oleh dirinya sendiri dan diriku. Tertulis hubungan rahasianya dengan Sasuke selama ini, sudah berjalan hampir dua tahun. Ada satu halaman—dia menulis Shikamaru curiga dengan hubungan mereka, dan dia menentang ide Sasuke untuk menjadikan aku kekasihnya, demi melindungi hubungan mereka.

Aku tidak sanggup untuk membaca lebih jauh, aku sudah terlanjur sakit hati atas kenyataan yang selama ini tersembunyi. Aku terlalu pengecut untuk mengakhiri hubungan palsu yang kujalani, aku terlalu pengecut untuk menanyakan hal yang sebenarnya pada mereka—dua orang pemuda yang paling aku sayangi, yang ternyata memiliki hubungan sepasang kekasih. Menjadikanku sebagai topeng—menyembunyikan wajah mereka dalam kesandiwaraan yang tanpa sadar kuperankan.

_Aku bukanlah cahayamu—_

_—karena kau mencintai Naruto._

Tidak bisakah aku egois sekali ini saja, Naru? Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa menyangkal kalau kau lebih berhak memiliki Sasuke. Aku tahu itu, makanya aku sakit. Kita berdua sama-sama terjebak dalam permainan pemuda egois yang tidak bisa dihentikan. Karena itulah, apa kau masih bisa menelan semua hujatan yang akan datang saat hubungan kalian terungkap? Apa kau akan tetap berpegang teguh pada cinta yang kalian ikrarkan tanpa adanya penghulu dan senyum bahagia orang-orang? Apa kau siap membuang dunia dan berbalik pada akhir dari neraka?

Kami memang hanya terpisah di dua sisi pintu—namun kami sama-sama menangisi pemuda yang sama.

_Kau tahu penyebab keadaan gawat ini?_

_Kau kurang mempunyai konsep 'aku', karena itu dengan mudah aku mempengaruhimu._

_Seperti apakah definisi 'aku'? Bagaimana terbuktinya eksistensi 'aku'? Bukankah karena ada 'kau' kita menjadi 'aku'?_

_Kau yang memanggil namaku, aku yang mengumpulkan kenangan, kita yang menjalani dunia._

_Tidak aneh seperti katamu, kapan pun itu bisa lenyap._

_Meski aku menginjak kaki di bumi, aku terus membumbung._

_Karena itu sekarang…_

_Pulanglah padaku, dan jadilah aku._

Terkadang, aku mau memimpikan hal yang lain, meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah pengharapan konyol.

_Menjadi dirimu?_

_Hihihi…kau bicara begitu, memangnya tahu artinya?_

_Namun meski aku ucapkan kata itu…_

_Hei, Naruko,_

_Aku tidak bisa memungut bintang yang jatuh._

_Kata yang terucap tanpa sadar juga tidak terpungut._

_Meski begitu aku tetap aku?_

Kami berbagi dalam kesunyian.

.

.

FIN

ngutip dari kata2 dalam komik June the Little Queen XD


End file.
